Our Love Day
by Choi Min Hyun
Summary: langsung baca ajha deh/Happy Kyumin day/Oneshoot


Anyeongg ! author bawa Oneshoot Story, Speciall KyuMin Day :*  
haha dari pada banyak cekcok mending langsung baca aja .. ;)

Tittle

Our Love Day

Author : Tae

Cast : KyuMin and Other.

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning! Yaoi! Don't Bash! Don't Plagiat don't like Don't Read!

Happy Reading

EnJoy!

13 Juli 2014~ Fiuhhh

Kyuhyun mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, Saat ini namja itu berusaha keras membuat sesuatu untuk sang Hyung Tercinta.

"Kenapa Susah sekali sih ?" Gerutu kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu mengambil handpone disakunya kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

Tuutt Tuuutt

klik

"yeoboseyo Ryewook-ah ?"

"Bisa Kau ulangi apa saja yang harus aku lakukan ?"

"Ini kan baru percobaan pertama Wookkie, Aku pasti bisa, Ayolah katakan lagi."

"Gomawo Wookkie-ah, Katakan Semuanya lagi."

"Eunghh" Sungmin melenguh pelan sambil mengucek matanya yang terasa sedikit kabur, efek bangun tidur. Kemudian Namja itu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan dan lehernya yang terasa kaku.  
Setelah sudah lebih baik, Sungmin menghadap kesisi ranjang dan begitu bingungnya ia tidak mendapatkan sang kekasih yang biasanya sangat malas untuk bangun pagi.

"Kyunnie kemana sih ?" Sungmin menggerutu kemudian Berdiri didepan kaca lalu mengucir rambut depannya keatas.

Sungmin duduk diatas kasur, mengambil handponenya lalu menekan No.1 speed dial handponenya

Tuut Tuut

"Sayang ?"

"Kyunnie, Kau dimana ?"

"Aku ? Aku keluar mencari udara segar"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, Entah Cuma perasaannya atau apa, tapi sungmin merasa Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gugup.

"Oh, Begitu ? kenapa tidak membangunkanku ?"

"Aku tak ingin mengganggumu sayang"

"Baiklah, Cepat kembali, Aku merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun Terkekeh diseberang telepon.

"Arraso, Aku juga merindukanmu . Saranghae."  
Sungmin Teringat Sesuatu.

"Nado Saranghae Kyunnie, ah Kyu Kau -"

Tuut Tuut Tuut

Sungmin mendengus kecewa saat sambungannya terputus padahal dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'Apa dia lupa ?' Batin Sungmin Sedih

Cklek

Sungmin Baru saja Habis mandi saat mendengar Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang Matanya menatap kearah pintu saat terdengar seseorang membuka Pintu kamarnya.  
Sungmin tersenyum cerah lalu berlari memeluk tubuh Kyuhyunnya.

Brukk

Kyuhyun kaget dan hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang saat Sungmin berlari memeluknya.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Ya! Kalau tadi aku jatuh bagaimana ?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menggigit kecil hidung sungmin.  
Sungmin hanya mengeluarkan tawa lucunya lalu menarik Kyuhyun Ke ranjang mereka.

mereka memang selalu begini, Sungmin yang suka bermanja pada Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun sangat senang bisa memanjakan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggesekan hidung mereka lalu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, beratmu bertambah ya ? kenapa sekarang pipimu agak berisi ?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membelai lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

"Haaha benarkah ?" Kyuhyun memeluk gemas badan Sungmin lalu mencium wajahnya Mulai dari Dahi, Kening Kelopak mata, Hidung, Kedua Pipinya lalu Berakhir di Bibir shape M Sungmin. Menghisap bibir itu lembut lalu melepaskannya.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun lalu mencium Bibir tebal Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Kyu, Kau tau ini hari apa ?" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"Hari Minggu, Kenapa ?"  
Hati sungmin sungguh kecewa mendengar jawaban sang kekasih. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan raut sedih dari wajahnya.

"A-aniya, Aku hanya bertanya" Balas Sungmin tersenyum Kaku.

Kyuhyun memandang bibir Sungmin dengan lapar. Sungmin yang mengerti tatapan itu dengan cepat berdiri lalu berjalan Keluar kamar.

"Kyu, Aku keluar sebentar" Teriak Sungmin saat menutup pintu kamar itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Pintu yang baru saja ditutup Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

"maaf Sayang kekekeke" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Selesaikan semuanya malam ini, usahakan semuanya sempurna"

"…."

Klik

Kyuhyun Menyeringai.

'Mana Mungkin aku melupakan ini Sayang'

Sungmin Berjalan Keluar Apartement sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Dasar Menyebalkan" Sungmin mempouthkan Bibirnya dengan alis yang nyaris menyatu.

"Lebih baik jalan-jalan dengan Hyukkie saja" Ucap Sungmin lalu Menelepon hyukkie untuk jalan-jalan.

Kyuhyun Pov ~

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedapur setelah Hyukkie meneleponku dan mengatakan Sungmin mengajaknya jalan-jalan.  
Pasti dia sangat kesal.

Aku mengeluarkan adonan kue yang tadi aku simpan lalu kembali bergelut dengan adonan itu. Walaupun agak susah tapi aku akan berusaha untuk ini.

2 Jam Kemudian

Akhirnya Kue yang aku buat sudah jadi.  
Walaupun sungguh susah membuatnya tapi akhirnya aku bisa. Terimakasih untuk Wokkie Hyung yang menunjukan cara membuatnya.  
Dan Jadilah Kue berwarna Pink Dengan bergaris Biru berbentuk Hati juga Lilin Lilin kecil berwarna warni berjumlah 9 pada pinggirannya, Oh dan jangan Lupa Ukiran Nama 'Kyuhyun & Sungmin' Ditengah Kue itu. Emm untuk ukiran Nama, Aku menyuruh Wookkie hyung untuk melakukannya. Haha

Aku melirik Jam yang tergantung didinding

09.00 KST Pagi.

Apa aku terburu-buru ? Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi. Lebih Baik Aku sarapan sekarang.

Kyuhyun Pov End ~

Jam menunjukan pukul 09.00 KST malam.

"Hyukkie Aku masuk dulu, Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang"  
Hyukkie mengangguk.

"Ne, hati-hatilah"

Sungmin mengangguk, menunggu Hyukkie pergi lalu membalikan badannya untuk masuk apartementnya.

Tapi,

Sreet

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat ada sapu tangan berobat bius menutup hidungnya.  
Sungmin meronta namun tidak bisa, Kesadarannya mulai hilang perlahan-lahan hingga kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

Sungmin Membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat matanya sama sekali tak mengenali tempat yang begitu indah ini. Indah ? ya, indah.

Sungmin terbangun dan mendapati tubuhnya diatas Kursi yang berhadapan dengan Danau yang memancarkan warna biru elegant terang yang indah, Lampu lampu Berwarna Biru terang disepanjang jalan didanau itu, Juga ada piano ?, Balon Putih Bergaris pink menyala yang tergantung hampir dimana-mana Serta Meja makan dipinggir danau berwarna Putih dengan Makanan-makanan mewah juga Ada wine. Tunggu, Wine ?

Sungmin kembali menghadap Danau dan melihat ke langit yang kini dihiasi kembang api berwarna warni. Sungmin menganga saat keterkejutannya tidak sampai disitu saat Mendengar Seseorang bernyanyi dibelakangnya dengan iringan piano dengan nada slow membuat Sungmin terpaku dengan perbuatan sang kekasih.

neoneun neomu nuni busyeo

nega isseo nae simjangi ttwieo

ojik neomani naegen no. 1

neol saranghae

jogeumman deo neo dagawajwo

neoui soneul kkok japgosipeo

i noraeneun only for you

yeongwonhi saranghae

I need your love love love

neoui dununeul bomyeonseo yaksokhae

ni gyeoteseo neoman saranghaneun mam jikilge

Baby need your love love love

neoui saranghanaro nan chungbunhae

modeungeoseul da irheodo neomaneun

jeoldae nochiji anheulgeoya

you are my everything my love

naegen neomani boyeo

jakku nega saenggangna

eonjena naneun useulsu isseo

you are my everything my heart

neoneun naege isseo

cheonsaboda deo areumdawo

neo hanamaneul saranghalgeoya

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dengan membawa Kue Yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Happy anniversary Minnie Sayang"  
"Happy anniversary juga Kyunnie Sayang"

Kyuhyun Mengecup dahi Sungmin, beralih ke kelopak mata, Hidung, Pipi Lalu Bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya Lembut,lidahnya Mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Sungmin, Sungmin membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun Menelusuri seluru Isi mulutnya. Mengajak Lidahnya untuk bergulat.

"emmmpphh Kyuhhm" Sungmin mengetuk dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus saat harus melepaskan bibir manis Sungminnya karena oksigen. Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir itu sekilas.

"Aku membuat Kue Ini Susah payah Ming, Aku bahkan baru belajar tapi aku sudah bisa membuatnya, Aku hebatkan ?"

"Ne, Kyu memang Hebat" Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin Dan Kyuhyun langsung saja meniup lilin pada Kue itu, Kemudian melepaskan Kue itu dimeja sebelah.  
Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun Mengambil kotak putih di Sakunya lalu membukanya dihadapan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin! Aku ingin Kau menikah denganku."  
Sungmin Terkekeh mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Adakah kata-kata melamar orang dengan nada ancaman selain kata-kata Kyuhyun ? Astaga!

"Bolehkah Aku menolak ?"Tanya Sungmin mencubit Hidung Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Boleh Dan Tidak bisa"

"Yah , Aku benar-benar Tidak Bisa menolak ya ? Baiklah aku mau menikah dengan pangeran tampanku" Kata sungmin lalu ikut berjongkok bersama Kyuhyun kemudian mencium bibirnya.  
Kyuhyun Memasangkan Cincin itu Di jari Sungmin.

"Aku tidak romantis ya" Kata Kyuhyun Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka yang Kyuhyun sediakan. Memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya. Sungmin hamper Tertawa Terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Sama Sekali hahaha" Jawab Sungmin Kemudian Memeluk Kyuhyun Erat.

Prokk Prokk

"Eh ?"

Sungmin Terkejut saat melihat Ada banyak orang yang berada disekitar mereka Termasuk Orangtuanya dan Orangtua Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, Appa" Sungmin memeluk kedua orangtuanya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk kami Sungmin-ah ?" Sungmin menghadap kearah orangtua Kyuhyun, Saat mendengar suara Eomma Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum gugup lalu memeluk Orangtua Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah, Kami perlu bicara untuk membicarakan Pernikahan kalian" Ucap eomma Sungmin. Sungmin Dan Kyuhyun Menggangguk.

Wedding Day.

-Swiss

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, Apakah Anda Menerima Tuan Lee Sungmin sebagai pasangan Hidup Sepadan yang diberikan Tuhan, Untuk Dicintai, Dijaga dan dihormati Dalam Suka maupun duka, Sakit ataupun sehat Dalam Kristus Yesus Sampai Maut Memisahkan ?" Tanya Sang Pendeta.

"Ya, saya Bersedia Dan menerima dengan segenap Hati. Amin"

"Tuan Lee Sungmin, Apakah Anda Menerima Tuan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan Hidup Sepadan yang diberikan Tuhan, Untuk Dicintai, Dijaga dan dihormati Dalam Suka maupun duka, Sakit ataupun sehat Dalam Kristus Yesus Sampai Maut Memisahkan ?" Tanya Sang Pendeta lagi.

"Y-ya, s-saya Bersedia Dan menerima dengan segenap Hati. Amin"

"Silahkan Memberi Ciuman Untuk Pasangan Anda"  
Kyuhyun Dan Sungmin Saling berpandangan Lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Saling melumat lembut lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun Mengecup Kedua pipi Sungmin, Lalu Sungmin mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lembut

Prokk Prokk Prokk

Bunyi Tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi Taman yang dipilih Orangtua Kyuhyun Dan Sungmin untuk menikah.

Kyuhyun Memeluk Sungmin dari belakang yang sedang duduk dipinggir Kasur. Sungmin benar-benar lelah hari ini.

"Sayang." Kyuhyun Mengecup leher Sungmin.

"Hmm ?"

"Aku Lapar.."Ucap Kyuhyun Lalu lidahnya mulai menjilat leher sungmin.

"Eungghh Kyuhh Ayo makan"

"Terimakasih, aku akan memakannya sekarang."

"Eh ?"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan Tangannya ke selangkangan Sungmin memegang Junior sungmin lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Ahhh"

"Selamat Makan"

"Kyuhhhh"

FIN

OMG HELLOOOWW (?)

Author ngantuk, Bikin nih ff buru-buru. Udah telat update lagi,  
Yang jelas Happy Joyers Day, Happy Kyumin Day :*  
Semoga Kyu Appa makin cintah sama Min Eomma.

Review! Review! Review!

Please Review!

- Taesalonica Bell 


End file.
